EL HADA MUSICAL
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a los animes/mangas: La Corda D' Oro de Yuki Kure y Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. [ADVERTENCIA.- No es Yuri] [Resumen] El sueño de Kyoko-chan se hace realidad cuando conoce a Lili, el hada musical.


**EL HADA MUSICAL.**

Mogami Kyoko estaba con los ojos rojos, exhausta y con sueño, pero su deber de responsabilidad podía más y trataba de poner atención al anuncio que daba el director de la escuela donde ella estudiaba, apenas alcanzo a escuchar:

—...la invitación se extiende para todos y estamos colaborando con la «Academia Seiso», por favor tomen respectivas entradas y no olviden hacer su reporte al respecto.

—Etto!...¡¿Qué reporte?!—Con un grito interno y una expresión de terror, Mogami-san se quería dar contra la banca al no poner atención a las palabras del director, entonces espero quedarse sola en el aula y al final de acerco a el director y le dijo en un tono que dejaba ver lo incomoda que estaba, por preguntar algo que debía haber puesto atención:

—Etto!...Director, una pregunta…

—No pusiste atención a ninguna de mis palabras ¿Verdad?—El rostro de la joven actriz paso de un leve sonrojo a un color rojo intenso, entonces el amable anciano señalo con calma—: Los estudiantes de la Academia Seiso, tendrán un recital este fin de semana, deben ir para que graben el recital y de paso ver sus diferentes exposiciones en cuanto a la historia de la música clásica, compositores, sus instrumentos, en fin, el trabajo es para nuestra clase de música y debido a la remodelación de nuestras instalaciones, durante las próximas cuatro semanas, vamos usar sus instalaciones, por lo que debes ver tu horario.

Mogami hizo una perfecta reverencia y dijo:

—Gracias por la información director—Hizo una pausa para poder bostezar, el sueño la vencía y comentó con rapidez—: Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar con éxito la tarea.

—No tengo dudas, ahora mira en el anexo de tu entrada, sobre qué **instrumento musical** debes hacer tu reporte.

Mogami-san trato de evitar otro bostezo, mientras retiraba las entradas y dijo con asombro:

—Me toco violín y el recital al que debo ir está liderado por: Len Tsukimori y Kahoko Hino, bueno son dos horarios diferente, si tengo tiempo veré los otros recitales, cada uno tiene diferentes expositores y todos son estudiantes. ¡Increíble! Deben ser muy talentosos.

Al salir del aula de clases, antes del tercer bostezo, dijo sin pensar:

—Esto de los hermanos Hell me tiene exhausta, cómo haré para pedir permiso, aunque no creo que sea necesario, el recital es en la mañana pero las grabaciones de BJ son en la noche, si creo que no tendré mayor problema.

Con ese pensamiento, Mogami-san salió de la escuela hacia al LME, tenía trabajo del departamento LOVE ME por hacer.

* * *

Al llegar el **anochecer**, Setsu se aburrió esperando que Caín llegue al hotel, por lo que en un descuido se quedo dormida en uno de los muebles del lugar y sin darse cuenta su bolso de la escuela, porque se le paso por alto dejarlo en la LME, se cayó al piso.

Caín, llegó al hotel en la madrugada y una leve sonrisa se filtro en su rostro, al ver a su «pequeña hermana» dormida de esa forma, no dudo en tomarla en los brazos y depositarla con suavidad en la cama, cuando noto los papeles esparcidos en el piso y con calma los recogió, vio su tarea escolar y dijo con suavidad:

—¿Un recital? Es para el próximo fin de semana. ¡Interesante! Es el mismo lugar, donde voy a grabar un comercial, claro me toca hacer de profesor. ¡Qué casualidad!...—Con ese pensamiento de ver la forma de coincidir con ella, se dispuso a descansar después de todo tenía grabaciones a las 02:00Am.

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana, Mogami Kyoko estaba emocionada, había llegado al lugar y noto con asombro la hermosa decoración con globos, estudiantes promocionando los eventos y se dispuso ir al auditorio que le tocaba escuchar el primer recital, cuando se extravió por lo amplio que era la academia, sin querer llego a un hermoso jardín que le gusto, donde unas grandes campanas empezaban a moverse por sí sola, ella los miro con fascinación cuando a lo lejos unas voces llamo su atención, al escuchar que dijeron:

—…pero Kahoko-chan es tu gran oportunidad.

—¡No!...¡Me niego por completo!...¿Lili cómo me metiste en esto del recital es…

—¡UN HADA! … ¡VEO UN HADA!...VEO UN…—Mogami-san no pudo continuar con sus gritos eufóricos, porque Kahoko Hina se lanzo hacia ella, para taparle la boca.

El hada musical tenía la boca, literalmente hablando abierta y preguntó con asombro:

—¿Puedes verme?

Al notar que la joven estaba roja por la falta de aire, Kahoko quito su mano de su boca y espero que ella exhale el aire retino, entonces le dijo sin pensar:

—¡Por favor! No grites.

Mogami-san miraba con ensoñación al hada y preguntó con asombro:

—¿Eres realmente un hada?

El hada sonrío con nerviosismos, cuando contestó con suavidad:

—Mi nombre es Lili y soy un hada musical.

Mogami-san tuvo que contener su emoción y morderse los labios para no soltar un grito de emoción, entonces sin borrar su sonrisa, hizo una forma reverencia y se presento:

—Buenos días, mi nombres es Mogami Kyoko, es un honor para mí conocerlos.

Kahoko que no estaba acostumbrada a tal formalidad, correspondió el saludo y dijo en un tono suave pero nervioso:

—Me sorprendes que puedas ver a Lili, eres la segunda persona, después de mí que la puede ver.

—Bueno...—comentó el hada, al mirar con atención a la joven de cabellos naranja y dijo con asombro—: Aquellos humanos que creen en las hadas, pero sobre todo si son de corazón puro puede verlas. Aunque debo decir que es una sorpresa.

—¡OH! Espera que le cuente a Moko-san sobre nuestro encuentro, ella no me va creer.

—¿Moko-san?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto Kahoko como el hada musical y este último dijo con rapidez:

—¡Por favor! No puedes hablar con ninguna persona sobre nosotros.

Mogami-san, abrió la boca y la cerró pero no se desilusionó, después de todo una de sus mayores fantasías se había hecho realidad, entonces con ilusión al tomar las manos de Kahoko, le dijo:

—Espero que seamos grandes amigas.

—Etto!...Claro, pero debes prometer guardar nuestro secreto.

—Así lo haré—Miró con atención al hada musical—, eres más pequeño que el príncipe de las hadas.

—¿Príncipe de las hadas?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kahoko y Lili, entonces Mogami-san no se privó de contar su encuentro con «Corn», al terminar su relato y por su descripción Lili, el hada musical contestó con diversión:

—Creo que esa no era un hada, sino un elfo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno.

—¿Un elfo?—preguntaron con asombro al mismo tiempo las jóvenes y el hada musical al sentarse sobre el violín mágico dijo con rapidez:

—Es una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representados como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos, pero son pocos frecuentes en Japón, realmente ellos radican en Europa.

—¡WOW! ¡Qué emoción! Eso significa que conocí a un Elfo—comentó ella con tal emoción, que sorprendió a Kahoko y al hada musical.

—Siempre nos suelen confundir, incluso hay muchos mitos que los Elfos han tomado forma humana y están entre nosotros.—replicó el hada musical, entonces Mogami-san iba decir algo cuando un llamado de atención la sorprendió:

—¿Qué haces de este lado Mogami-san? ¿No estas un poco lejos de la escuela?—Ante esas preguntas que hizo Tsuruga Ren, primer actor de la agencia LME y uno de los actores de mayor reconocimiento de Japón, las jóvenes se quedaron en completo **silencio**, incluso hasta Lili, el hada musical se escondió detrás del violín mágico y Kahoko preguntó con asombro:

—¡Oh por Kami-sama! Es Tsuruga-san….¡Increíble!...¿Le conoces Mogami-san?

—¡Eh! ¿Kyoko-cha, qué haces aquí?—preguntó con malicia Yashiro, el manager de Tsuruga Ren, entonces Mogami-san dijo con las mejillas rojas, luego de darse cuenta que el hada musical no estaba a la vista:

—Etto! …¡Buenos días! Sempai, Yashiro…ella es mi nueva amiga, Kahoko Hina.

Al ver el asombro en su nueva amiga, quién le pregunto con asombro:

—¡Disculpa! ¿Eres actriz verdad?... No te había reconocido. ¡Lo lamento!

Mogami-san puso una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, cuando dijo sin pensar:

—Me pasa todo el tiempo…¿Sempai qué hace aquí?

—Ren tiene un comercial que grabar en esta academia.—contestó su manager con rapidez y Tsuruga preguntó:

—Estábamos dando un paseo, antes de grabar y al pasar por el lugar escuche una voz que se me hizo familiar. ¿Qué haces aquí Mogami-san?

—Tengo que asistir a un recital de violín para hacer un reporte de…

—¡EL RECITAL!—gritó Kahoko y al recoger su violín dijo con rapidez—: Lamento mis modales pero ya se me hizo tarde, espero verles luego de mi recital.

—¡Voy contigo!...Si me disculpa Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san...—comentó Mogami-san con una formal reverencia, entonces Tsuruga dijo:

—Si terminamos temprano, podemos alcanzarlas en el recital.

Mogami-san puso una expresión de alegría, pero Kahoko le tomo de la mano y dijo en un tono rápido:

—Tenemos que darnos prisa Mogami-san, ven y te presentare al primer violinista, si logras entrevistarlo, tu reporte tendrá mayor peso y si hay tiempo te puedo presentar a todos los expositores.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Al ver alejarse a las jóvenes, Yashiro comentó con suspicacia:

—Kyoko-chan se ve feliz, parece que hizo una nueva amiga, por cierto…¿por qué le dijiste que casualmente pasamos por aquí?—preguntó con malicia Yashiro, porque desde que llegaron al lugar, lejos de ir a buscar dónde la tocaban grabar, él se alejo para «buscar algo o alguien» y Yashiro no tuvo otra que seguirlo, a pesar que él no contestaba sus preguntas de: ¿Estas buscando algo o alguien?

Tsuruga le dio una suave sonrisa a su manager, que lo estremeció y le contestó:

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, ahora démonos prisas, tengo un comercial que grabar y luego un recital al que quiero asistir.

—Espero que me invites.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, la joven Hina va necesitar una compañía masculina.

Yashiro abrió los ojos en señal de protesta, pero Tsuruga apresuró el paso y no le toco otra que seguirlo, pero cómo terminaría esa doble cita, eso ya es otra historia.

**«FIN»**


End file.
